Tan Frío como la Nieve
by Sakumary
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en Suna, pero tiene un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, Ahora se encuentra en un problema, pero Naruto, Sai y Yamato no estan para ayudarla, ¿Que sera de Sakura?¿Podra seguir adelante? [Parejas no definidas aun]Mal summary xD
1. Introducción

Bienvenidos a mi Fic - !! Es el primero que hago de Naruto en muuuchos meses - creo que ya he perdido el don xDD, bueno, espero que les guste y dejenme reviews n-n!!

Lamentablemente Naruto un es mio TTTT

Introducción 

Hi!, soy Haruno Sakura, Tengo 15 años, vivo sola en una casa , Pertenezco al Equipo Numero 7 formado por Uzumaki Naruto, Sai y Hatake Kakashi, hace 2 años y medio Sai no pertenecía al equipo 7, ya que en ese tiempo Uchiha Sasuke ocupaba el lugar.

De seguro, están aquí para saber mas , pues entonces, les contare la historia...

-Sakura-Chiaaan!!!! Buenos Días!!!-

-Naruto! Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi...-

-Um...lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo dattebayo!!!-

-...uhm, ni siquiera Sasuke-kun ha venido, Kakashi-Sensei siempre llega tarde, pero Sasuke-kun...-

-No te preocupes por ese Baka, que se debió de perder!!-

-Uhm...creo...que me iré, estoy un poco cansada Naruto-

-Si, yo le avisare a Kakashi-sensei!- _que raro, no me ha golpeado_...-

Recuerdo, que ese día me fui a mi casa, y estaba en el pequeño bacón que tenia mi habitación, pensando, reflexionando, ese día, no tenia ánimos de nada, de nada, hasta que lo vi, lo vi a el...

-Uchiha...Itachi...-

El estaba en el techo de la casa que daba al frente del bacón, me observo...como examinándome, con esos ojos negros, después, en un parpadeo, tenia activados el sharingan..para después dirigir sus ojos hacia abajo, hacia donde caminaba la persona que mas amaba...

-Sasuke-kun!!!!-

En ese momento, Sasuke-kun me volteo a ver con fastidio, vi que Itachi se tiro sobre el con un kunai, yo, en ese momento tuve miedo, miedo de perderlo, para siempre

-Sakura!!-

En un acto reflejo, yo me puse entre el Kunai y Sasuke-kun, no podía evitarlo, en los exámenes de Chunnin yo dije que iba a protegerlo, y esta, no iba a ser una excepción, no, yo lo iba a proteger, aunque muera, aunque ese kunai se haya clavado en mi pecho, no sentía miedo, no sentía dolor, solo sentía ese sentimiento que me empujaba a protegerlo

-Sakura, apártate!-

En ese momento, Sasuke-kun ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo me estaba herida por el, incluso me empujo tan fuerte, que el kunai, al ser contacto con el suelo se clavó aun mas, toda la gente de ahí empezó a correr como loca, Sasuke-kun tenia activado su sharingan, al Igual que Itachi, solo que... cometió el error de verlo a los ojos, y ahí es cuando cayo en el suelo, desmayado

-Con que Sakura eh?, eres Sakura Haruno?-

Voltee a ver a a la persona que me preguntaba eso, Aun incluso de saber que era Itachi, Aun incluso de saber que el tenia activado su sharingan voltee a verlo.

-S-si...y...y e-eso que?-

-Hmp, solo quería decirte que ese Kunai es mío-

Sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho, el me había quitado el kunai con demasiada violencia, vi que el desapareció de repente, me quede viendo al cielo, ni siquiera lloré, no me lamente, ni me arrepentí solo entrecerré los ojos, y lo ultimo que vi, fueron varios Anbus y ninjas médico llegando...

-Estado crítico. Tiene la herida demasiado cerca del corazón, llévenla inmediatamente al hospital!-

Yo...pensaba...que iba a morir...

Pero...desperté en una habitación demasiado iluminada, al abrir los ojos sentí un ligero dolor en ellos

-Sa-Sakura-chan?...estas bien?-

-Si...Naruto...no...te preocupes-

-Sakura-san! Te he traído Flores!!-

-L-Lee-san? Uhm, muchas gracias...-

La verdad, no tenia muchos ánimos de tener visitas, gracias a dios que llego la enfermera...

-Por favor, La señorita Haruno necesita reposo-

-Si!!!-

-Si!!, Sakura-san, recupérate pronto!-

Después de que me recuperé...sucedió todo...

_-Llévame contigo!!-_

_-Gracias-_

Y todo se volvió negro...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es una pequeña introduccion al fic xP, se que es corta, pero es solo la introduccion, un se preocupen, que los capitulos seran largos xDD


	2. El Error Pasado

Hi!, soy Haruno Sakura, Tengo 15 años, vivo sola en una casa , Pertenezco al Equipo Numero 7 formado por Uzumaki Naruto, Sai y Hatake Kakashi, hace 2 años y medio Sai no pertenecía al equipo 7, ya que en ese tiempo Uchiha Sasuke ocupaba el lugar.

Ahora, les contare lo que sucede en la actualidad, de cómo es el hoy...

-Sa-ku-ra-Chiaaan!!!!! Buenos Días!!!-

-Naruto!! Te había dicho que no me digas así!!!!!-

-Jeh, un Tonto y una Fea peleando-

-_Sai...-_

Al escuchar como Sakura mencionó el nombre de su compañero con esa frialdad en cada letra, Naruto optó por alejarse un poco

-DATE POR MUERTO!!!!!-

Y después, solo se escucho un PUM!!

-Sa-Sakura-chan...creo que te excediste...-

Naruto tenia razón, se había excedido, ahora, ven a una pared con una calcomanía de Sai en ella

-Heh!!, se lo merece!!-

-Es Verdad! Se lo merece!-

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura se quedo viendo al cielo, como examinando algo

-Eh? Sakura-chan, tu no debes de tomarte sus insultos tan en serio...-

-No es por eso Naruto, esque, me ha venido un dolor de cabeza repentino, es mejor que me vaya a dormir-

-Pero...-

Demasiado Tarde. Sakura ya se había ido

-'_'Porque...lo amé tanto?_''-

Sakura pensaba y pensaba, lo había conocido desde hace mucho, incluso antes de haber conocido a Ino.

------------Flash Back------------------

Todos los niños estaban felices jugando en el parque, a lo lejos se podía observar un conjunto de árboles apartado de todos, lo que no sabian, esque ahí habia una pequeña niña que estaba abrazando sus piernas, llorando.

-Porque?, porque nací así?, porque todos se burlan de mi???- Decía una pequeña de cabellos rosas- ''_Solo porque nací diferente, no significa que se deban burlarse de mi''_

-Eh?-

Al escuchar ese pequeño sonido, la niña levanto rapidamente la cabeza para encontrarse a un niño que la veia con la mirada confusa

-Que haces aquí?- Preguntaba amablemente

La niña al escuchar esto, se limpio las lagrimas y se puso de Pie

-Ah? Lo siento! Pense que aquí no venia la gente! Lo siento, lo siento!-

En el momento que se hiba a echar a correr una pequeña mano la sujeta del brazo

-Porque lloras?-

-Eh?-

-Hace unos momentos te vi llorar-

-No..no es por nada-

-Segura?-

-Si!, de veras!, me tengo que ir-

-Como te llamas?-

La niña se habia sorprendido, él, habia ignorado lo que habia dicho

-Ha-haruno Sakura...-

-heh, yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke-

-Eres un Uchiha?-

-Sip-

Por lo que había visto ella, se notaba que aquel niño, de Nombre Sasuke, se notaba orgulloso por su apellido

-Y-y porque tienes la boca lastimada?-

-Esto?, Ah! Esque he aprendido una nueva técnica, y debo de practicarla-

-De seguro serás fuerte-

-Si! Quiero ser incluso mas fuerte que mi padre!-

-Y entonces que haces aquí?-

-Eh?, mi hermano mayor me ha pedido que salga a pasear-

-Ah...-

-Y tu que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, no tengo amigos, y no es divertido jugar sola...-

-Mm?, entonces, Yo seré tu amigo!-

-E-en serio?-

-Si!, no hay problema!, yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos...-

-Bueno, desde ahora yo seré tu amiga!-

-Si!, Amigos por siempre?- Sasuke había extendido la mano

Aunque el hubiera extendido la mano, ella tenia otro plan..

-Si!, Amigos por Siempre!!-

Y en eso, Sakura se había abalanzado sobre el, tumbándolo en un abrazo

-Hey!-

Y los dos estallaron en risas, jugando en el parque, alejados de los otros niños, pero jugaban felices

-Ne, Sasuke-kun! Ya me tengo que ir! Se hace tarde!-

-Si! Yo también, nos vemos mañana aquí?-

-Si!-

Después, Sasuke se había ido hacia el norte, mientras que Sakura se fue al Sur...

-Que emoción! Ya tengo un amigo!

Pasó el tiempo, Sakura se refería a el como Sasuke-kun, y el, se refería a ella como Sakura-Chan.

-Sakura!, porque se burlan de ti siempre?-

-Ah?!, esto...es por mi frente...-

-Tu frente?-

-hum...si...es demasiado grande...-

-Yo no creo eso! Tu eres bonita así!-

-Gra-gracias!!-Decía feliz la pequeña niña, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así

Y pasó el tiempo...

Jugaban, platicaban y hacían bromas entre ellos, una forma mas fácil de describirlo es diciendo que eran los mejores amigos, hasta que ella...cometió un error..

-Sa-sasuke-kun, tengo...tengo que decirte algo..-

-Eh?, el que?-

-Tu...tu...Tu me gustas mucho!!-

-Que?-

-Si!, me gustas mucho Sasuke-Kun!!-

Sakura había agachado la cabeza al decir todo eso, no quería quedar en ridículo con la cara toda roja

-Yo...yo...-

-No importa que contestes, yo solo te quería decir eso-

-Yo...odio las personas que usan la palabra ''gustar'' o ''amor'' tan fácil-

Sakura tenia los ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente el suelo, el, había dicho ''odio''

-E-entonces me odias?-

-No tienes porque usar esas palabras tan fácil!!!-

En eso el pequeño niño se fue corriendo, ella se sentía culpable, cayo de rodillas al suelo y se puso a llorar.

-Porque todo me sale mal...PORQUE??!!!-

La pequeña niña aumento su llanto, así estuvo toda la tarde hasta que sus ojos no pudieron soportar mas, había llorado demasiado

-porque..?-

A los siguientes días, ella se acercaba a el, pero el, siempre salía huyendo, ahora el era mas seco, mas distante, ya no tenia la misma energía que antes..

-Creo que...debería darle un poco de mas espacio...-

Sakura dejo de visitar aquellos árboles del parque, ya no le trataba de hablar a el y después de que todo fallo, llego la frustración y ahí, es cuando conoció a aquella niña que le cambio el mundo...a Ino Yamanaka

Después, entraron a la academia, ella seguía refiriéndose a el como ''Sasuke-kun'', pero el, ahora solo se refería a ella como ''Sakura'', así de simple, así de seco.

Ahora, Ella, Sasuke y Naruto Formaban el equipo 7, el equipo que seguiría adelante pase lo que pase...

------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------

-Pero...porque se fue?-

Sakura había madurado a los 15 años, era mucho mas inteligente y fuerte, era de esperarse de la alumna de la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade.

-Ahh, desearía nunca haberle dicho eso...-

Sakura caminaba hacia el bacón, se limito a observar Konoha, como lo hizo hace 2 años, cuando Itachi llegó...

-Porque...porque lo trató de matar?-

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo llamo su atención, volteo al cielo, y vio a aquel Ave que envía Tsunade para reunir a todos...

-Creo que...tendré que olvidarme de eso por un rato...-

Y se fue brincando de techo en techo, a toda velocidad a dirección de la torre del hokage

-Vieja Tsunade!! Que misión nos toca ahora?!-

-NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!-

Y PUM!, Naruto, quedó como calcomanía

-Escuchen, esta es una misión importante, al parecer intentan atacar a nuestra aliada, la Arena-

-Quienes?- Pregunto una Sakura demasiado confusa, hacia tiempo que no veia a su maestra así

-Un enemigo muy fuerte-

-Acaso serán..?-Interrumpió Sai, quien tenia el ceño fruncido

-Si-

Continuara...

Je, je, no me matan por dejarlo así verdad xD?

Quien o quienes serán los que atacaran a la Arena??

Podrá Sakura olvidarse de todos sus obstáculos?

QUIEN SABE!! XD

Gracias por los reviews a:

Katsura-chan Uchina, sakurass y a L.I.T


	3. La mision

-No sé a Quien se refieren, Dattebayooo!!!!!-

Naruto había estallado, él odiaba que todos hablen en un idioma que no entiende, siempre era así, era demasiado lento para captar las cosas...

-...Eehh!! Acaso están hablando de... -

Sakura había parado de hablar, si sus sospechas son correctas, tal vez pueda verlo a **El** otra vez...

-Orochimaru??-

Al escuchar eso de Sakura, Naruto puso sus dos manos en el escritorio, Azotándolo

-Tsunade-ObaaChan!! Es verdad eso!!!??-

-No-

La Quinta Hokage fue lo suficientemente seca y misteriosa para poner en confusión al nuevo equipo 7

-Me temo. que esta vez no será Orochimaru...sino Akatsuki...-

Ese momento estuvo de fotografía, Naruto estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de ordenar todas sus ideas que tenia en la cabeza, Sakura estaba mucho más pálida que antes haciendo resaltar mas su cabello y sus ojos, Mientras que Sai solo tenia el ceño fruncido

-Tenemos la sospecha de que son ellos, aunque todavía no estamos muy seguros-

Esta vez, la que fue a hablar fue Shizune, quien venia con unos documentos en la mano

-Aquí esta lo que me pidió, Tsunade-sama-

-Gracias, Shizune-

Tsunade abrió el archivo que le habia pasado Shizune, lo leyó, y después suspiro

-No importa si es Orochimaru o Akatsuki, sigue siendo una misión peligrosa, por lo pronto será una misión de espionaje e investigación, tendrán que informarme quien es el Enemigo y que quiere de la aldea de la Arena-

-Sí!-

-Prepárense, porque dentro de 5 hrs. Partirán!-

-Si, ya me iré a preparar Tsunade-ObaChan!!-

-Me retiro, Tsunade-Sama-

En eso Naruto y Sai salieron de la Oficina, mientras que Sakura se quedo parada enfrente del Escritorio

-Te sucede algo Sakura?-

-Tsunade-sensei, como sabe que están atacando a la Arena si ni siquiera sabe quien es el enemigo-

-Porque el Kazekage me ha pedido Ayuda, y me ha informado de todo lo sucedido-

-Pero, porque no se sabe quien es el enemigo?

-Veras, hace 3 días, hubo un homicidio, asesinaron a un guardia de la Frontera de La Arena, en su mano tenia una pequeña carta-

-Una Carta?-

-Si, ahí decía que se prepararan, porque tanto los ninjas como para los habitantes morirían uno por uno-

Sakura sé habia sorprendido, Uno por uno, todos los habitantes, Muertos.

Sasuke-kun se atrevería a hacer algo asi?

-Tsunade-sama, nos ha llegado un informe!, han matado 2 Anbus cerca de la Frontera-

-Cuando?-

-Hace 3 hrs. aproximadamente-

-3 hrs. ?-

-Si, las aves están volando lo más rápido que pueden para traer los mensajes a tiempo-

-Eso no me preocupa Shizune, ya que hasta ahora van 7 muertes desde que la carta llegó-

Sakura escuchaba atentamente la Conversación de las 2 Kunoichis sentía que no debería estar ahí, pero, algo fugaz paso sobre su cabeza

-Shizune-nechan!-

-Sí? Sakura-chan?-

-Podrías decirme en donde han sucedido todas las muertes?-

-6 muertes se han realizado en la Frontera y una muerte se ha realizado a 1 Km de la entrada Principal de la Arena-

-A que quieres llegar con esta información, Sakura?-

Tsunade veía fijamente a Sakura, Shizune sentía que el ambiente se estaba poniendo Tenso, al estar Tsunade asi de Fría, y a Sakura asi de callada

-Tal vez. Tal vez el enemigo este rodeando a la Arena-

-A que te refieres?-

-Es algo fácil de comprender, No están dejando salir a nadie de la Aldea, y eso requiere rodear todo el territorio-

Tsunade habia entendido, el enemigo matara a todo aquel que huya, encerrando a la Aldea de la Arena en una Jaula invisible

-Shizune! quiero que investigues que hacían los Ninjas momentos antes de morir!!!-

-Si!-

-Shizune-nechan-

-Eh?-

-Seria mucha molestia si también investigara si ha habido personas que puedan entrar a la aldea?-

-No, claro que no, en un momento investigo!!-

En ese momento, Shizune salió corriendo de la oficina, dejando a una Sakura decidida y a La quinta que la veía fijamente

-Sakura, para que deseas esa información?-

-Si hay problemas con las personas que quieran entrar a la Aldea tendremos problemas nosotros también, no cree??, si es asi, haremos un Plan para evitar las Peleas a toda costa, ya que es una misión de investigación-

-...-

-Ademas...-

Sakura estaba a Punto de Salir de la Oficina cuando se volteo y vio a Tsunade Con una sonrisa Falsa

-Quiero ver las personas que han entrado a la aldea, quien sabe, tal vez haya algun espia-

Y dicho esto, se fue...

-Sakura...-

Tsunade se volteo hacia la ventana que tenia atras, viendo como Shizune le entregaba unos papeles a Sakura y entraba en el Edificio de nuevo, mientras que Sakura veia los papeles y se dirigia de nuevo a su Casa

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahh, todos son comerciantes, me pregunto si alguno de ellos tendra que ver en algo...-

-Sakura!-

-Eh? Yamato-sensei! porque no ha ido a la junta que hemos tenido con Tsunade-sensei?-

-Bueno, he estado algo ocupado-

-Heh! que saldremos en mision en 5 hrs!!-

-5 hrs??...Arjj, no me dan tiempo de descansar, bueno, iré al despacho para que me informe a Fondo-

-Si!-

Sakura siguio su camino, hasta que escucho algunos gritos de Terror a su izquierda, volteo rapidamente y vio que Naruto Gritaba y Lloraba en el Ichiraku

-MIS CUPONES!!!!! MIS CUPONES NO ESTAN!!!!!!-

-Naruto Baka...-

Sakura pasó de largó el problema de Naruto, dirigiéndose directamente a su casa

-Ahh, no tengo Animos de ir a una misión...-

Sakura Volteo a ver el Reloj que estaba enseguida de ella, faltaban 4 hrs con 30 minutos

-Aun es muy temprano...es mejor que descanse un poco-

Ella Cerró sus ojos, pensando en Sasuke

Después de una Siesta, agarro su mochila y se preparo para ir a mision

-------------------2 Horas Despues----------------------------

-Ya estan listos??-

-Si..-

-Si!-

-El Futuro Hokage siempre está listo!!!-

-Yosh!!, entonces, vamos en camino a la Arena!!-

Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamato fueron saltando de Arbol en arbol, hasta que se hizo de noche, tuvieron que parar y acampar, la primera que se durmió fue Sakura, ya que naruto se habia herido un poco el brazo con una filosa rama de un Arbol, y ella habia gastado Chakra en curarlo

Después se vio en la Academia

-Eh?, porque estoy aquí?-

-Sakura!!-

-Naru...SAI!?!?!?!?-

Sakura no podia creerlo, Enfrente de ella estaba Sai, sonriendo, si, sonriendo pero...de Verdad!! Esta vez no fingia!!

-Si!! Estas lista para ir a la Academia??-

-Pero que dices, yo ya soy Chunnin!!-

-Jajaja! Pero ni siquiera de has graduado!!-

-De que hablas!! Si yo me he graduado a los 13!! Y ya tengo 15!!-

-Sakura, Tienes la mente vieja...-

-Que??!, Mirame!! Acaso parezco una niña de 13 años!!?!-

Sakura volteo a una ventana que habia cerca de ellos, se puso mas blanca que un papel, tenia la aparencia de 13 años, solo que esta vez tenia el cabello corto, recogido en 2 coletas que daban al prinicpio del cuello

-Pues si...si pareces una niña de 13 años-

-Pero que sucede aquí!!!-

Ella entro corriendo a la academia, fue al salon en el que estudiaba antes, ahí, estaban todos, a excepción de Sasuke

-Sakura!! Siéntate aquí conmigo!!-

-Eh?-

Sakura volteo a ver quien la estaba llamando, y al parecer era Ino Yamanaka

-Ino-Cerda, sabes porque Sai está tan Feliz?-

-Eh?, Ino-Cerda?? Porque me llamas asi, Sakura??-

-Heh?, siempre te he llamado asi!-

-Se nota que no dormiste ayer, Amiga, sobre tu pregunta, Sai siempre ha sido asi-

-Amiga?? Desde cuando Ino y Ella eran TAN amigas?? Y desde cuando Sai Era mas Feliz que Naruto??-

Sakura se paralizo, si Ino era su mejor amiga, Sai era demasiado feliz...como sería Naruto???

-Na-Naruto??-

-Eh?-Ino no entendia que sucedia-Naruto esta allá-

Sakura volteo lentamente hacia atrás, y ahí vio a Naruto, que escribia en un cuaderno

Oh Dios...Naruto Escribiendo en un cuaderno??

-Na-Naruto!!-

-Eh? Sakura!! Como has estado??-

Naruto...Naruto habia dicho su nombre asi de seco, sin el ''Chian'', siempre le habia pedido que no le llamara asi, pero, ahora que se escuchaba su nombre asi...sonaba un poco raro he incomodo

-Naruto, donde está Sasuke-kun?-

-Sasuke? Quien es ese?-

-Eh?-

Lo que le faltaba, Naruto habia perdido la memoria

-Pues Sasuke Uchiha, quien mas iba a ser!!??-

-Sakura...-

Esta vez, la voz era de Shikamaru, pero ahora parecia que el no andaba de perezoso

-Si?-

-El Clan Uchiha se extinguió hace varios años...-

-Que? Pero Sasuke-kun sobrevivio!, el era el hermano pequeño de Itachi!!-

-Itachi era Hijo Unico-

Ahora lo entendia...en donde estaba...Sasuke-kun no existia...con eso todo tenia sentido

Si no hubiera estado Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru no tendría otro rival en inteligencia, y no se daria por vencido en las clases, Ino y ella no se habrian peleado, Ella no se habria enterado que A Sasuke le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo, que ocasionaba que no se lo dejara crecer y que se peinara diferente, pero...que pintaba Sai en todo eso?? Acaso...Sasuke y Sai ya se conocían de pequeños??

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen, Gomen, pero esque me han Castigado sin usar el Internet por una semana TTTT ahora he puesto este capitulo sin que me vean , ... , 

Gracias a Todos los Reviews n-n!!

Créanme que se pondrá mas interesante xP!


	4. El Sueño

_El Clan Uchiha se extinguió hace varios años...-_

_-Que? Pero Sasuke-kun sobrevivió!, el era el hermano pequeño de Itachi!!-_

_-Itachi era Hijo Único-_

_Ahora lo entendía...en donde estaba...Sasuke-kun no existía...con eso todo tenia sentido_

_Si no hubiera estado Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru no tendría otro rival en inteligencia, y no se daría por vencido en las clases, Ino y ella no se habrían peleado, Ella no se habría enterado que A Sasuke le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo, que ocasionaba que no se lo dejara crecer y que se peinara diferente, pero...que pintaba Sai en todo eso?? Acaso...Sasuke y Sai ya se conocían de pequeños??_

-"Sai, Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke...que relación podría haber en ellos?? A menos que Sai fuera un Uchiha, se parece mucho a Sasuke...NO! de haber sido un Uchiha poseería el Sharingan...pero no lo posee...o si?"-

-Sakura!

_-"Quizás si es un Uchiha y el lo oculta! Tal vez por eso es Anbu! Para esconder su rostro debajo de la mascara cuando usa el Sharingan!!"-_

-Sakura!!

-"Pero que ridiculeces piensas Sakura?! Sai y Sasuke no son Familia por mucho que se parezcan...o si?! Jodeer, que problemático!!!, espera, Ahora me parezco a Shikamaru!!!"-

-SAKURA!!

-Eh? Que sucede Naruto?-

-Eso te quería preguntar, hiciste diferentes muecas hasta hace unos instantes-

-Ah, no es nada, perdón por las molestias, Naruto-

**Espera...Naruto estaba hablando formalmente bien, si su típico "dattebayo" y...estaba estudiando??...Es Verdad!! Porque la inexistencia de Sasuke hacia ese cambio en Naruto?**

-Na-naruto, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro, Sakura-

-Que harías si alguien superior te molestara cada momento?-

-Nada-

-Oh-

**Un momento, Ella misma había dicho que era Sasuke quien molestaba a Naruto?!!, pero que idiotez!! Si es Naruto el que lo molestaba!!!**

-Sakura estas bien, tienes la cara peor que un zombie, Amiga-

**Sakura volteó a ver a Ino, quien tenia una mano en su hombro**

-Ino, por favor no me digas así-

-Eh? Pero porque?-

Demasiado Tarde, la chica ya había salido del salón 

-Pero que le sucede?-

-No lo se, ha estado muy rara...-

En esos momentos, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, lamentándose de haber entrado al salón 

-"_No es por nada Ino, somos amigas, pero aun no me creo que seamos las "Mejores amigas" así como así_ "

**En eso sale al Patio, voltea a ver la ventana del Salón, quien ahí estaba Ino viéndola con preocupación y Naruto, quien la veía con el seño Fruncido**

-Porque...Naruto es asi?-

**Sakura estaba en el parque, ahí solo habían dos chicas de unos 17 años hablando y riendo, una ancianita y un gato que caminaba como si nada**

-Escuchaste?-

-El que?-

-El chico que te gusta ha vuelto de la Aldea de la Nieve!-

-Eeeh?! Enserio?!-

-Si, que no te has enterado? Volvió ayer!!-

-Oh!! El es el chunnin mas popular de aquí!! Quiero volver a verlo!!-

-Entonces Vamos!-

Sakura, quien estaba escuchando la conversación, se quedo viendo como se levantaba y se iban 

-...Ah!!-

en ese momento se le vino la idea a la cabeza

-Ya se porque es así!!!-

**Sintió algo en su pierna, volteo hacia abajo y vio que el gato estaba tratando de llamar su atención**

-Jeje, que lindo eres. _"Ahora entiendo, sin Sasuke, que era el mas popular, Naruto no se desesperaba y se precipitaba tanto, ahora que no tiene un Rival, se concentra mas, provocando que no sea tan hiperactivo y que estudie mas"_

**Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor, el gato, quien ahora estaba gruñendo, la había aruñado el brazo, provocando una herida, pero, algo andaba mal...**

-Eh?, porque sangra demasiado?-

Y es verdad, la herida estaba sangrando demasiado, como si fuera la herida de un kunai 

-Argh! Me duele!-

-Sakura, estas bien?!-

-Naruto, que haces aquí?!-

-Solo me preocupo por ti!-

-Oh...-

Sakura se entristeció al momento, como le hubiera gustado que Sasuke fuera el que le dijera eso 

-Sakura, estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes-

-Que bien, entonces llevare a cabo mi misión-

-Misión?-

En eso Naruto Sacó una espada de quien sabe donde y puso cerca de el cuello de ella 

-Ahora, prepárate para morir...!-

Antes de que la espada tocara su cuello ella se agacho y se retrocedió en un brinco 

-Que?, porque haces esto, Naruto?-

-Porque te haré pagar por lo que has hecho...!-

-Que?!-

**Sakura estaba cada vez mas y mas sorprendida, desde cuando Naruto manejaba una espada? Y porque la estaba Atacando?**

-Ah! Déjame en Paz!!-

**Después, Sakura se echo a correr, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que chocó contra algo..o alguien**

-Eh?...Ino, Ino, Ayúdame, Naruto me esta atacando-

-Y ahora es cuando quieres Ayuda, Amiga?-

-Que?-

-Te Ayudaré, ya que cuando mueres, no tienes problemas ni sientes dolor!!-

-Que?!!!!-

**Sakura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, algo había salido de la boca de Ino, fuese lo que fuese, la habia atravesado**

-Pero que...?!-

**Después todo se empezaba a distorsionar, todo a su alrededor, se sintió un poco mas alta, vio sus ropas y notó que ahora volvía a tener 15 años pero vio algo en su estomago, levanto la vista y se horrorizó al ver a una persona que odiaba tanto, la persona que le había arrebatado a Sasuke, la persona quien lo estaba manipulando**

-Tu...que haces aquí, bastardo??!!-

-Vaya forma de darme la bienvenida, Sakura-san-

-No me hables de esa forma, estúpido!!!-

**Sakura levanto el puño y trato de golpearle. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, era demasiado ágil y los esquivaba todos**

-Vaya, vaya, una linda señorita como tu no debe de luchar así, sola.-

**Sakura se impacto, como que sola? A que se refería? Ella venia con Naruto, Sai y Yamato...Bueno...Naruto la estaba atacando...Sai estaba demasiado distraído y Yamato...de el no sabia nada...**

-Si...estoy sola?-

En eso escucho un ruido, como si algo golpeara con el suelo 

-Pero que..?!-

**Volteo hacia atrás y vio que sus tres compañeros estaban en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de Sangre**

-Ustedes...evitan que vayamos a la Arena?-

-Eh? Porque deberíamos de hacer eso?-

-Para evitar llevar a cabo la misión...-

-Sabes? A mi no me importa ni una mierda que cumplan la misión o no, a mi me interesa otra cosa mucho mas importante-

-Mucho mas importante?-

Sakura estaba confundida, que podría ser mas importante que la Misión hacia la Aldea de la Arena? 

-Verás, mis intereses van cambiando conforme el tiempo-

-...-

-Y esta, es solo una prueba...-

Después de eso, desapareció.

-Ese maldito bastardo...-

-Sa-sakura...Chan-

-Na-Naruto?!!-

**Sakura fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, el mas grave era Naruto, así que decidió curarlo primero, cuando ya no estaba tan grave se fue a curar a Sai, después a Yamato,**

-Sakura-Chan, estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes, Naruto-

**En realidad no estaba bien, y lo sabia, había usado demasiado Chakra con Naruto, dejándole solo un poco a ella, suficiente para detener la hemorragia que tenia**

-Tsk! No se como nos pudo Atacar!-

-No te preocupes Yamato-sensei, estamos bien-

-Eso dilo por Nosotros, Sakura, que tu estás mal herida...-

-No te preocupes esto no es nada...-

-MALDITO BASTARDO, TE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI SAKURA-CHAN!-

-Naruto...-

-Eh?, que quieres Sai?-

-A que te refieres con TU Sakura-Chan?-

Al escuchar eso de Sai, Sakura se sonrojo, acaso...Sai estaba celoso?

-Nadie querría a una Fea como Sakura, Además, dudo que un Picha corta como tu la marque de su propiedad-

**Dios...Sai se había pasado, ahora veremos una Aura Maligna MUY potente de la dirección en donde estaba Sakura y Una Llamarada proveniente del Lado de Naruto**

_-Sai...-_

-ESTA VEZ SI ME LAS PAGAS, DATTEBAYO!!!!-

Y después de eso, Sai salió volando por el golpe de Sakura y la patada de Naruto 

-Wow, Unos chicos como ustedes tienen potencial, lastima que no lo saquen a Flote-

-Eh?, A que se refiere Yamato-Sensei??-

-Es muy simple, Sakura-

-Por eso Sakura-chan le pregunto, a que te refieres??-

-Sakura, recuerdas cuando peleaste con Akasuna no Sasori?-

-Si...-

-En ese momento fue cuando sacaste todo tu potencial y lo Venciste-

-Eh?-

Eso en serio la había desconcertado, a que se refería? 

-Y tu Naruto, cuando Peleaste con Orochimaru la vez que tenían la misión de ir al Puente del Cielo y la tierra, no era ese tu potencial?-

-No...-

-Como que no?, Naruto, tu casi vences a Orochimaru-

-Yamato-sensei, Yo no he sido el que casi vence a Orochimaru, Fue el Kyuubi...-

-Pero sin ti, el Kyuubi se hubiera desatado-

-Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, Además, Herí a Sakura-Chan...-

-Yamato-sensei, le pido que no hable así!-

-Eh, Sakura, que sucede?-

-Usted no vio la lucha que tuve con Sasori, ni puede comprender a Naruto, por favor no sea entrometido!-

-Sakura...!-

-Sakura...chan-

-Lo siento, Capitán...-

**Y Corrió...corrió lo mas que pudo, hacia la Arena, no importaba si llegaba a lo ultimo, o al principio, solo quería correr**

Corrió 

**Corrió**

**Sangre**

-Mierda...-

**Se había esforzado demasiado, ahora la hemorragia salía de nuevo, ocasionando que tosiera sangre...**

**Continuará..**

Wee, mi regalo de cumple, de mi para mi xDD

Asi ezsh, hoy es mi cumple xDDD

Joer, dejen Reviews, recomienden gente, hagan algo xDDD!!!

Bueno, ando un poco apurada, me apachurran Xx

Wee, ya me voy xP

Nos leeremos luego D!

PD: a los que ya sospechan quien era el del sueño, Porfavor no lo digan, quien sabe, tal vez sea otra cosa xD y tambien porque le kitan la emocion o-ó!


	5. La huída

_-Usted no vio la lucha que tuve con Sasori, ni puede comprender a Naruto, por favor no sea entrometido!-_

_-Sakura...!-_

_-Sakura...chan-_

_-Lo siento, Capitán...-_

_**Y Corrió...corrió lo mas que pudo, hacia la Arena, no importaba si llegaba a lo ultimo, o al principio, solo quería correr..**_

_Corrió _

_**Corrió**_

_**Sangre**_

_-Mierda...-_

_**Se había esforzado demasiado, ahora la hemorragia salía de nuevo, ocasionando que tosiera sangre...**_

-Argh!-

Ahora estaba caminando muy lento, se recostó a los pies de un árbol, tratando en vano de controlar la hemorragia

-Mie-mierda!! Solo tengo chakra...para continuar consiente-

**Se quito la bolsa que siempre lleva al final de la espalda, y empezó a buscar algo que le pudiese servir...**

----------------------------------------

-Sakura-Chan!!-

-Sucede algo..?-

-Sai no baka! Sakura-Chan Huyó!-

-Porque?-

-Bueno...-

-Ha sido por mi culpa...-

-Eh!! Que no ha sido por tu culpa Yamato-sensei!!-

-Ella tenia razón, fui demasiado entrometido...-

-Pero Yamato-sensei...Tal vez no estuvo en el combate que Sakura-Chan tuvo con Sasori...por eso, estoy de acuerdo de que estas equivocado...-

-Lo sé Naruto...Fui un Idiota-

-Ya que...Ese no es todo el Potencial de Sakura-Chan!!, Ella puede dar mucho mas de si misma!!!-

-Eh?-

-Y Claro, Yo, como el próximo Hokage que seré, También!!-

-Je, tienes razón, Naruto-

-Capitán Yamato, es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Sakura, tal vez le vaya a pasar algo-

-Eh?!!?!, Sai!! Sakura es mía!!!-

-Y quien lo dice, Picha Corta?-

- Me cago en la...SAI, TE MATOOO!!!!!!-

**Y así, con Yamato parando la pelea, salen en busca de Sakura...**

---------------------------------------------------

-Argh, no tengo nada!!!, las vendas no servirán, solo tengo medicinas para heridas superficiales , antídotos de veneno...ugh!!-

Y de nuevo, empezó a Toser Sangre

-Mierda, si sigo así...si..sigo así...moriré-

Sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza, y de repente escucho unas pisadas

-Quien esta ahí!?- En eso, saca un kunai

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada, no hay porque tener tanta agresividad-

-Iden-Identifícate!-

-Heh, lo siento, pero no te puedo decir mi nombre-

-Como?!-

Sakura se trato de reincorporar, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cayo sentada nuevamente

-Veo que tienes problemas, déjame ayudarte-

-N-no, gracias, no me fío-

-Vamos, no te haré nada, además, no puedes hacer nada sin chakra, no?-

-Como...como sabes que no tengo chakra?!-

-Ha juzgar por las cosas que tienes en tu bolsa eres un ninja medico, si tuvieras chakra ya te hubieras curado...-

-Ah...-

Volteo a ver su bolsa, enseguida de ella estaban todas sus cosas tiradas, en un intento desesperado por buscar algo que le ayudase

-Yo también soy un ninja medico-

-Eh?, tu-tu también?-

-Si, te ayudo?-

-Uhm, no t-te molesta?-

-No, pero no te ayudare con mi Chakra, la verdad aquí tienes todo para curarte-

-C-como dices?-

-Heh, esto te puede ayudar-

Sakura volteo a donde la chica señalaba

-Las píl-pildoras del soldado?-

-Si, sabes para que sirven?-

-Bueno, te-te ayudan en combate...aumentan tu chakra y tu fuerza..uhm..S-según de que tipo sean las píldoras...puede variar el tiempo en el que d-dura...el promedio es de 5 días..-

-Correcto, acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste-

-Eh?-

"_Aumentan tu Chakra y tu Fuerza"_

-Aumentan...-

-El Chakra-

-Vaya, es as-asombroso, nunca pensé que las píldoras del soldado...también ayudara en estos casos..-

-Je, es algo obvio, imagina que estas en el campo de batalla, tu chakra se acabaría obligándote a comer las píldoras-

-Si...-

-Ya, tomate al menos una píldora, que ya ni fuerza tienes para hablar-

Sakura se trago 2 píldoras del soldado, ya que necesitaba chakra para curarse y para seguir el viaje

-Vaya, para que este bosque este cerca del desierto hay mucha vegetación-

Observó a la extraña Chica, lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, que eran de un color lila claro, su cabello era Negro, recogido en una cola alta, la ropa no se veía, ya que la ocultaba detrás de una bata color beige

-De que Aldea eres?-

-Eh?-

-Bueno, eres un medico ninja, deberías de ser de alguna aldea-

-Yo no pertenezco a tales lugares-

-Eh?-

-Solo soy una ninja que viaja de Aldea en Aldea, De País en País-

-Porque?-

-Mmh?...bueno, creo que buscando un motivo por el cual vivir, ser necesitada por alguien, quien sabe-

Ser necesitada por alguien...Vaya, esa chica si que se parecía a ella

-Uhm, entonces espero que encuentres ese motivo-

Sakura, en ese momento, se estaba curando, la verdad nunca había pensado que las píldoras del soldado podría ser medicina para chakra, por así decirlo

-Y tu?, porque estas aquí?-

-Yo estoy aquí por una misión que tengo en la Aldea de la Arena-

-Y donde esta tu equipo?-

-Ellos...-

-Oh, entiendo...-

-No! no es lo que crees, solo estoy herida porque me han atacado mientras busco comida, ellos están a salvos mas al Sur...-

-Esta bien, espero que completes tu misión-

-Ya te vas?-

-Si, tengo que seguir mi camino-

-Heh, yo también, entonces, nos vemos luego?-

-Si, aquí tengo un regalo para ti, te ayudara a salir adelante-

La misteriosa ninja había puesto algo en su mano, cuando lo vio era un pequeño bote de píldoras, lo extraño, esque el bote era demasiado grande, era inclusive mas grande que el compartimiento de kunais

-Úsalo cuando creas que es necesario-

-...Pero...que es?!-

Demasiado Tarde, ella, ya se había ido..

-Huh...que será esto??-

**Tomó una píldora y la observó, se veía como las píldoras que traía ella**

-Bueno, luego lo investigare-

Tomo las píldoras y las echo a su bolsa, junto con las vendas y todo lo que estaba tirado, para que después, se la colocara en la cintura, debajo de la espalda

-Ahora...Voy A La Arena...o con Yamato-sensei?? **"_Maldición!!! A Donde Voy?!!"_**

De repente, sintió como algo liquido y frió en su hombro, haciendo que volteara hacia arriba

-Maldición...-

De repente, Se vio toda mojada, una lluvia inesperada la había atrapado, y a juzgar por las nubes, iba a durar mucho tiempo

-Que hago?! _"** Joder! Sigue Adelante!!!!"**_Mierda, creo que eso es lo mejor-

Y siguió adelante...Después de un tiempo, la vegetación empezó a desaparecer, dando a ver un desierto que estaba mojado, Puso un pie en la arena, y al parecer no se hundía tanto, Así que fue hacia el ultimo árbol que estaba ahí, y puso una flecha en dirección al desierto, después, hizo una invocación, haciendo aparecer una babosa de gran tamaño, que le llegaba a la cintura

-Podrías decirle a Naruto, Sai, y al Capitán Yamato que me he ido a la Arena?-

-Claro, Sakura-san!!, no me molesta en lo absoluto, además, el clima esta muy agradable, que bien que me haya invocado en un momento así!!-

-Que bien..Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa, así que ya me tengo que ir, Hasta luego!!-

-Adiós, Sakura-san!!-

Y se puso en marcha, hacia la Arena, corrio lo mas rápido que pudo, puso un poco de Chakra en sus ojos, y a lo lejos, pudo divisar la barrera que cubría a la aldea de la arena

-Que bien que el chakra te ayude a agudizar tus sentidos, pero es genial estas píldoras del soldado, solo he tardado 1 día en llegar-

Y llegó a la barrera de tierra que lo cubría, vio sus ropas y notó que estaban mojadas, pero poco le importó, aun seguía lloviendo, no tan fuerte como antes, pero la lluvia no cesaba

-Ahora, debo de estar en guardia-

Se puso sus guantes, Agudizo sus sentidos, agregándole mas chakra a los oídos y menos al del tacto, ya que eso causaría mas dolor

-Eso suena a...Arena??-

Y saltó, después pudo ver como alguien salía de la arena, si, era un ninja

-Así que tu eres el que no deja salir ni entrar a la aldea no?-

-Te equivocas, _Preciosa_, yo no soy el único-

Y después de eso, aparecieron muchos, muchos ninjas detrás de el

-Heh, es como si Naruto usara su Tajuu Kage bunshin no Jutsu...bien, será fácil-

-Heh, lo siento, pero alguien como tu no nos derrotara, _linda_-

-Eso ya lo veremos, imbecil-

Y después de eso BRUUM!!!

-----------------------

-Que ha sido eso?!-

-Es de la entrada del Sur!!!-

-Temari, Kankurou, vayan a revisar, tal vez es otro ataque...-

-Si, Gaara!!-

------------------------

-Bueno, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-

-Sa-Sakura-san??!!-

-Temari-San! Cuanto tiempo!!-

-Sakura, tu los derrotaste sola?-

Al parecer, Kankurou se había sorprendido, ya que, había un montón de ninjas dentro de una gran grieta que había en la arena, pero todos estaban...desmayados

-Si, perdón por arruinar el terreno, hehe-

-Pe-pero, Sakura-san, como puedes hacer una grieta en la arena?, no es tan fácil que como en tierra de roca...-

-Bueno, tengo mis trucos-

-Mmh...-

-He?, que Sucede Kankurou??-

-Pensé que Sakura iba a venir con mas gente...-

-Es verdad, Sakura-san, y tu equipo?-

-Hehe, se ha quedado atrás-

-Ya veo...-

-Entonces, Pasa, Sakura-san-

-Si, tienes que ir a ver a Gaara-

-Pero primero, iras a mi casa-

-Eh? Y eso porque, Temari-san?-

-No quisieras ir a ver al Kazekage con la ropa toda mojada no?-

-Eee...yo...-

-Temari, que arruinas la diversión...-

Y después se escucha un POOM!!!

-Temari-san, aquí no llueve mucho verdad?-

-No, es raro que llueva-

-Entonces, porque la gente actúa como si nada?-

-Bueno, la gente no esta muy acostumbrada que digamos...-

-Pero al menos deberían estar un poco felices...-

-Todo lo contrario, cuando la lluvia termine, se evaporara, produciendo mas calor-

-Vaya, Calor de día, Frió de Noche, que extraño es el desierto-

-Cierto-

Y las dos se empiezan a Reír

-Sakura-san-

-Si?-

-Tu nunca has recorrido la aldea cierto?-

-No, nunca me he dado la oportunidad-

-Entonces, cuando termines de ver a Gaara podremos dar un paseo-

-Me encantaría!!-

-Bien, entonces, puedes tomar una ducha aquí, me das tu ropa para secarla-

-Si, muchas Gracias Temari-san!-

Después, Temari le dio unas toallas, Sakura entró al baño, se quito su ropa, Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, para pasarle la ropa mojada a Temari

-Vaya, cuanto tardaran en venir?, creo que no me debí de haberme separado-

Después cuando la tina estuvo llena, se sacó la toalla y se metió

---------------------------------

-Bien, es Hora de secar la ropa de Sakura!!!-

En eso, Temari saca su Enorme abanico

-1,2 y ahí va!!!-

Agito el abanico provocando que se creara un pequeño remolino alrededor de la ropa

-Creo que se secara mas rápido con aire caliente...!-

Después, volvió agitar su abanico, provocando aire caliente, que se unió con el remolino

-Temari!!-

-Que quieres, Kankurou!!??-

-El Cuarto de entrenamiento no esta para secar ropa!!-

-Afuera esta lloviendo, en donde querías que secara la ropa, en la oficina de Gaara?!-

-No!, en la secadora!!-

-...ups...-

---------------------------------------

-Ah!, que refrescante...eh?-

Sakura vio que justo enfrente de la puerta del baño, en el suelo, había una bata doblada

-Hehe, Temari-san se la ha pensado todo-

----------------------------------------

-Sai!!!!!Vamos, no seas Lento!!!!!!!!-

-Tu eres el que va rápido-

-Porque soy mejor que tu, Dattebayo!!!!!!!!-

-Ya, dejen de hablar, falta 1 día y medio para llegar a la arena-

-Yamato-sensei, Sakura ya habrá llegado?-

-Bueno, si la invocación que ha hecho Sakura nos ha dicho que se fue hacia alla, es porque fue hacia alla-

-Capitán Yamato, Tenemos que ir mas a prisa, si Sakura llega y se encuentra con el enemigo, tal vez no pueda seguir adelante-

-Tienes, razón, Sai, tenemos que apuraros-

-SAIII, SAKURA ES MIA!!!-

-Si, un picha corta como tu lo puede todo-

-QUE HAS DICHO?!-

_-"Y dale con lo mismo, desde el primer momento en que se vieron se hicieron enemigos..."-_

_---------------------------------_

-Sakura-san, aquí esta tu ropa-

-Muchas gracias, Temari-san, en un momento salgo-

Después de unos minutos, Sakura, Sale ya con su ropa normal

-Eh?, Temari-San, donde esta mi equipamento?-

-Lo he dejado en mi habitación, he agarrado las vendas, la bolsa y el estuche de kunais para secarlos, pero lo demás está mojado, quieres ir por ellos?-

-No, mejor tenemos que ir con el Kazekage primero-

-Si!-

Después de una larga caminata bajo la lluvia por fin llegan al despacho

-Gaara, Sakura-san está aquí!-

-Gusto en Verlo de nuevo, Kazekage-sama-

-Temari, por favor, déjanos solos-

-Si!, Sakura, si necesitas algo estoy Afuera-

-Gracias, Temari-san-

Temari cerró la gran puerta de la oficina de Gaara, había un silencio un poco incomodo, hasta que Gaara habló

-He oído que tu derrotaste sola a los ninjas que atormentaba la Arena-

-Si, Kazekage-sama " **_Por Kami-sama!! Porque este Tipo-sin-cejas No ha podido derrotarlos?, Ha sido pan comido!!"-_**

-Te preguntaras porque no pude dar lucha...-

-..."**_Mierda, ha leído mis pensamientos!!"_**

-Cuando yo iba a las salidas de la aldea...ellos no aparecían-

-Bueno, Usted es el Kazekage, ellos no tienen el nivel como para derrotarlo-

-Hm...Tienes alguna cosa que decirme?-

-Si-

-Cual es?-

-No estoy muy segura pero...-

-...mh??-

-Ellos no eran los que atacaban a La Arena...-

-Como?-

Continuara...

---------------------------------

Perdon por no continuarle T-T!!!, Pero esque me fui de vacaciones sin previo aviso u-u

Y Ahora estoy algo apurada, u-u, por cierto, tengo que preguntarles algo xD

¿Cómo quieren que se llame la babosa que invocó Sakura?

Necesito saber, ya que mi imaginación no esta para Nombres xDD

Aiooozsh!!! xD


	6. La estancia en Suna

**Gaara:** Hm...Tienes alguna cosa que decirme?

**Sakura**: Si

**Gaara:** Cual es?

**Sakura:** No estoy muy segura pero...

**Gaara**:...mh??-

**Sakura**: Ellos no eran los que atacaban a La Arena...-

**Gaara**: Como?-

--------------------------------

**Sakura**: Así es, creo que ellos no son lo que atacaban a la arena...-

**Gaara**: Porque has sacado esa conclusión, Haruno-san?-

**Sakura:** Porque esos ninjas, ni siquiera llegaban a nivel Jounin, la mayoría eran Genins mientras que los otros eran Chunnins, si eran tan fuertes como para derrotar a los Jounin incluso a los Anbu, no lo demostraron en el combate que tuve con ellos-

**Gaara**: Entiendo...-

**Sakura**: Ellos sabían el rango que tenían, por eso no se han enfrentado a usted, Kazekage-sama, es muy fuerte para ellos-

**Gaara**: Ahh...entonces, quienes eran los que atacaban a la aldea?-

**Sakura**: No lo se...-

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, Gaara veia la lluvia por la ventana, Sakura Miraba el escritorio de el como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, se escucho un pequeño rechino, a lo que Sakura volteo a ver a Gaara

**Gaara**: Por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda para combatirlos-

**Sakura**: Claro, Kazekage-sama, por eso hemos venido-

**Gaara**: Mmh...Si vamos a trabajar por unos dias aquí, con tu equipo es mejor que me llames Gaara-

**Sakura**: Eh?-

**Gaara:** Aun no me acostumbro que mis amigos me llamen "Kazekage-sama"-

**Sakura**: Si! "_Amigos...jeje...quien iba a pensar que Gaara si me consideraba una amiga después de todo_" Pero tu me debes de llamar Sakura!-

**Gaara**: Si...Sakura-

Y otra vez el silencio...Ahora era Sakura quien veia la lluvia precipitándose en la aldea, mientras que Gaara estaba viendo a la nada, hasta que el rompio el silencio...

**Gaara**: Sakura, es mejor que vayas con Temari, no la hagas esperar-

**Sakura**: Si!, con su permi...digo, con tu permiso, Gaara-san!-

Sakura salio caminando hacia la puerta, hizo una reverencia y se fue

**Gaara**: Vaya...solo le he dicho que me diga Gaara a secas-

--------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura**: Temari-san!-

**Temari**: Sakura! Te tardaste, dime, de que hablaban Gaara y tu?-

**Sakura**: Eh? Pues de nada, nada-

**Temari**: Como que de nada, me ocultas algo Sakura, dime que Hicieron tu y Gaara?

**Sakura**: Co-como de que hicieron?!-

**Temari**: JA! Lo sabia!! Gaara tiene novia!!-

Sakura ahora estaba incluso mas roja que el mismo sharingan, Porque Temari la habria interpretado asi?

**Sakura**: No!! entre Gaara y yo NO hay nada!!!-

**Temari**: Pero si lo has hecho con el!!-

**Sakura**: N..-

**¿?**: Hacer que, Sakura-Chian?!-

**Sakura**: Na-naruto, cuando llegaron?!-

**Naruto**: Hace unos minutos, Ibamos camino a ver a Gaara, ya lo quiero ver en la oficina del Kazekage-

**Sakura**: Je...je...jeje-

**Sai**: Asi que lo haz echo con ese tal Gaara eh?-

Sakura se giro sonrojada a donde venia la voz, cuando volteo la cabeza, se encontro con la cara de Sai, que se encontraba a 5 cm de la suya

**Sai**: Ugh, y yo que queria ser el Primero-

Ahora se ve una Sakura desmayada en el suelo, aun sonrojada, y a Naruto, que le esta dando una buena paliza a Sai

-------------------------------------------

**¿?**: Ya han llegado...-

**¿? 2**: Heh!! Creo que ahora si tendremos diversión, no?!-

**¿? 3**:Claro...-

**¿? 2**:Y porque diablos estas aquí?-

**¿? 3**:Tengo cuentas pendientes con esa aldea...-

**¿? 2**:Con dos es suficiente no necesitamos a otro-

**¿? 3**:Yo conozco esa aldea mas que nadie-

**¿? 2**:Y que?!-

**¿?**:Ya cállense, no importa si el ayuda...

**¿? 2**: Pero que...?!-

**¿? 3**: hmp...-

---------------------------------------------

**Naruto**: Ahh, pero que decepcion me he llevado

**Sakura**: De que hablas, Naruto?

**Naruto**: Llegamos y nadie nos ataco dattebayo!!!!

**Sakura**: Ahh...

**Yamato**: esque no te diste cuenta Sakura? No habia nadie!

**Sakura**: pues veras...

**Sai**: Incluso teniamos los sellos explosivos a la mano...

**Sakura**: Chicos...

**Naruto**: Si!! Y yo tenia mis Kage Bunshin Listos!!!!

**Sakura**: Chicos...!

**Yamato**: Si, y después ya estabamos en la entrada a la aldea

**Sakura**: Chi...

**Naruto**: Si!! Y Kankuro desmayado!

**Sakura**: oigan...

**Temari**: ESCUCHEN A SAKURA!!!!!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con el grito de la chica 

**Naruto**: Temari-chan...creo que me haz reventado los timpanos...

**Yamato:**Creo que...a mi tambien... Sakura, tienes algo que decir?

**Sakura**: bueno, los ninjas de la frontera no estaban porque...bueno...ya saben...eran demasiado debiles

**Naruto**: que?...NOS HAN CREIDO DEMASIADO DEBILES?!! ESOS CABRONES SE LA VERAN CONMIGO!!! CONOCERAN LA FURIA DE UZUMAKI NARU...

Solo se escucha un Golpe Hueco...Y ahora se ve a Naruto Estampado en el suelo con un gran...GRAN golpe en la cabeza

**Inner Sakura**: QUE LOS HE DERROTADO YO!! MALDICIÓN!!!!

**Yamato:** Calmate, Sakura...

**Naruto**: En serio Sakura-Chian?! Tu solita?! Que increíble!!! A Puesto que haz usado tu fuerza monstruosa!!!

_**1...**_

**Naruto**: Que envidia que la vieja te ha enseñado eso!!

_**2...**_

**Naruto**:...o...usaste una técnica como el Sexy no Jutsu?

_**3...**_

_Naruto estaba __**Muerto**_

**Temari**: Bueno, conozco una excelente casa de té mas al norte, ahí sirven el dango mas rico que hay en el pais del viento!

**Sakura**: Pues Vamos Temari-san!!!

**Sai**: Bueno..que remedio...-sigue a las chicas, que se fueron corriendo-

**Yamato**: Espera!!! No me dejen aquí con Naruto desmayado!!!!!

--------------------------------------

**¿? 2**: Hora de atacar?

**¿?**: no...esperaremos mas...

**¿? 3:** tenemos que llevarlos a la frontera...sera mas facil

**¿? 2**: tu no mandas!!!

**¿? 3:** Tu tampoco...

**¿? 2:** Grrr...

--------------------------------------

**Sakura**: Que rico!!-

**Temari:** Verdad? Se los dije!-

**Yamato**: Tu eres la hermana mayor del Kazekage, verdad?? Sabaku no Temari-

**Temari**: Asi es, Yamato-sensei-

**Sai:** Y tienes un Hermano que se llama...-

**Yamato**: Ka...Ka..Karasu?-

**Sakura: **Capitán Yamato, no pensé que se le olvidaría el nombre...-

**Yamato**: Esque me dijeron muchos nombres de la aldea de aquí...Gaara, Temari, Baki, Karasu, Chiyo-baa-sama, etc-

**Sakura**: Ahh..."Chiyo-baa-sama..."

**Temari**:-Se da cuenta de la expresión de Sakura- Chiyo-ba-sama murió hace tiempo, en la pelea que tuvo con Akasuna no Sasori

**Yamato**: Lo se...Sakura fue su compañera de combate

**Sakura**: Si...

**Sai**:...

**Temari**: Pero bueno, mi hermano se llama Kankuro

**Yamato:** Ahh. Ya recuerdo, ya recuerdo...

**Sakura**:-Que estaba a punto de agarrar otro dango-...Eh??!! mi dango ha desaparecido!!!

**Temari**: Como?

**Sai**: que rico...

**Todos**:...

**Sakura**: Sai...que te acabas de comer??

**Sai:** Dango

**Sakura**: Y que pediste?

**Sai**: Un Té, Fea

**Inner Sakura**:...TE HAS COMIDO MI DANGO Y ENCIMA ME DICES FEA!!??!?!?

_**PUUUF!!!**_

_**Yamato**_: Sakura, controlate

**Temari:** haha, no te veia asi desde el examen Chunnin, cuando peleaste contra Ino

**Sakura:** Eh?? (**Inner Sakura**: _Waa!!! Me recordo!!!)_

**Temari:** Si, y que Ino alegaba que tenias 2 mentes

**Sakura:** Algo asi jeje

**Yamato**: Bien, creo que empezara a llover de nuevo, es mejor que vaya a ver al Kazekage

**Sakura:** no se preocupe, yo ya he ido y le he informado todo

**Yamato:** Si?...Ohh es verdad, cuando llegamos Sai comento que queria ser el primero...

_**PUUF!!**_

**Temari**: Sa-sakura

**Sakura**: Si, Temari-San ??

**Temari**: Nada...

**Sakura**: que tal si vamos a la posada?

**Temari**: Si! Es buena idea!

_**10 min después...**_

**Temari:** Llegamos!!

**Sakura**: pero que habitación mas grande!

**Temari**: Es uno de los cuartos mas lujosos de la posada

**Sakura:** Y es para mi sola?!

**Temari**: Claro, Yamato-sensei, Sai y Naruto tienen las suyas propias

**Sakura**: Genial!!

**Temari**: lo unico malo esque esta cerca de la frontera, en donde pueden haber mas ninjas...

**Sakura**: no importa, si ya acabe con un ejercito, que daño haría otros mas?

**Temari**: si verdad?? Hehe n-ñ, Bueno es mejor que duermas, que se hace tarde, Ire a por Kankuro, de seguro se durmió después de la paliza que le dimos

**Sakura**: jeje, Yamato-sensei de seguro buscara a Naruto y a Sai, después vendra hacia para acá

**Temari**: pero ellos no saben donde es la posada...

**Sakura**: Yamato-sensei tiene algo para rastrearme

**Temari**: bueno, hasta mañana, Sakura!!!

**Sakura**: Hasta mañana!!

-----------------------------------------------

**¿?:** Naruto...Naruto Levantate

**Naruto**: Otro rato mas...ero-seniin...

**Yamato:** Soy Yamato, no Jiraya!!!

**Naruto**: Ah!! Mis oidos!! –se trata de levantar pero algo cruje- mi espalda!!!!

**Sai**: que marica...

**Naruto**: Callate Sai!!!!...Eh? Sai, Yamato-sensei...porque tienen chichones en la cabeza??

**Yamato/Sai**: Sakura

**Naruto**: Ahh...

**Yamato:** Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura se encuentra muy lejos

**Sai**: en la posada?

**Yamato**: Posiblemente

**Naruto**: pues vamonos, tengo hambre!!!

**Yamato**: pues nosotros ya comimos

**Naruto**: que?!

**Sai**: si, Sakura me dio de comer

**Naruto:** QUE?!!!!

**Yamato**: mejor dicho, te comiste la comida de Sakura

**Sai:** es lo mismo

**Naruto**: menos mal...

-------------------------------------------------

**¿? 2:** Ahora?

**¿? 3**: solo falta que se reunan...

**¿? 2**: Argh!!. Tu los conoces bien, no?, es especial esa chica de pelo rosa

**¿? 3**: Si, se podria decir que fue la ultima persona de konoha que vi antes de irme...

**¿? **: Prepárense, pronto comenzara una ardua batalla

**¿? 2**: Si...

--------------------------------

Continuara 

Lo siento, mi Pc esta fallando, por eso no pude subir los caps u-u

Por cierto, una amiga me ha dicho que no se le entiende a los caps, asi que he decidido cambiarles el formato, a modo guion, como este cap D, espero que asi le entiendan un poco mejor

Aiooo

PD: Reviewww!!! (8)!!!


	7. Que!

_**Yamato:**__ Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura se encuentra muy lejos_

_**Sai**__: en la posada?_

_**Yamato**__: Posiblemente_

_**Naruto**__: pues vamonos, tengo hambre!!!_

_**Yamato**__: pues nosotros ya comimos_

_**Naruto**__: que?!_

_**Sai**__: si, Sakura me dio de comer_

_**Naruto:**__ QUE?!!!!_

_**Yamato**__: mejor dicho, te comiste la comida de Sakura_

_**Sai:**__ es lo mismo_

_**Naruto**__: menos mal..._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**¿? 2:**__ Ahora?_

_**¿? 3**__: solo falta que se reunan..._

_**¿? 2**__: Argh!!. Tu los conoces bien, no?, es especial esa chica de pelo rosa_

_**¿? 3**__: Si, se podria decir que fue la ultima persona de konoha que vi antes de irme..._

_**¿? **__: Prepárense, pronto comenzara una ardua batalla_

_**¿? 2**__: Si..._

-------------------------------------------------

**Sakura**: Bien, ya he terminado de desempacar todo de la mochila!!-Ve un frasco- Este frasco...es el que me dio ella...me pregunto que seran...-toma una píldora y la observa- creo que investigare un poco...(**Inner Sakura**_: Si!! Que pasa si es veneno?! Maldición!!!)_

-------------------------------------------------

**Naruto**: Aquí es?!?!?!

**Sai**: Es muy grande...

**Yamato**: Pues aquí es donde esta Sakura, probablemente este en su cuarto

**Naruto**: Vamos a buscarla!!-entra a la posada-

**Sai**:...-le sigue-

**Yamato**: que remedio..-entra-

**Naruto:** Que?! Que no hay una habitación a mi nombre?!

**Recepcionista**: Lo siento señor, no hay nadie que se llame Uzumaki

**Naruto**: Pero que?!- es empujado-

**Yamato**: venimos por las habitaciones para los ninjas de konoha

**Recepcionista:** etto...Yamato-san?

**Yamato**: si, asi es

**Recepcionista**: Entonces siganme! Las mejores habitaciones son para ustedes

**Naruto**: En serio?!

**Recepcionista**: Si, esta habitación es para usted, Señor Uzumaki

**Naruto**: Esta...esta...esta grande

**Sai**: son de lujo, pichacorta

**Naruto**: SAII CALLATE!!!

**Recepcionista**: La de Enfrente es la de usted, Yamato-san

**Yamato:** Si, gracias

**Recepcionista**: Y la de enseguida esta su habitación, señor Sai, enfrente esta la habitación de la señorita Haruno

**Naruto**: Genial!!! Estoy enseguida del cuarto de Sakura!!!

**Sai:** y que? Yo estoy enfrente...

**Yamato**: no empiezen, pero...Aquí no es la habitación de Sakura

**Recepcionista**: Como dice?

**Yamato**: Sakura esta mas al oeste...

**Recepcionesta:** un momento...-Toca la puerta- Señorita Haruno?? Señorita Haruno, puedo entrar??-La recepcionista abre la puerta, no hay nadie- Caray, Temari-san debio darle la habitación equivocada...

**Naruto:** ehh? En donde esta?

**Yamato**: ya lo dije, esta mas al oeste...

**Sai:** Bueno, ahí que buscarla

**Recepcionista:** es mejor que busquen a Temari-san, el hotel es tan grande como para perderse, y yo ya me tengo que ir, con su permiso...-se va-

**Yamato**: Que mala suerte...

**Sai**: ahora tenemos que ir de regreso...

**Naruto**: Para buscar a la hermana de Gaara

Se escucha un trueno 

**Yamato:** Y acaba de empezar a llover

**Naruto**: Podia pasar algo peor?

Se va la luz 

**Sai:** tenias que hablar Naruto

**Yamato**: Tsk! No se ve nada...

**Naruto**: Bueno, es mejor irnos, no?

_**20 min después**_

**Yamato**: ya...llegamos...a la recepción...

**Sai**:...si, cuando llego la luz

**Naruto**: ahora a buscar a Temari- Abre la puerta-

**Sai:** sigue lloviendo...

**Empleada:** Si van a salir, es mejor que tomen esto –le da un paraguas a cada uno-

**Yamato**: si, muchas gracias señorita

**Empleada:** No, gracias a ustedes por hospedarse aquí-se va-

**Yamato:** El hotel esta en la frontera Norte, Sai, tu iras a la torre de la hokage, yo al este y oeste , y Naruto tu iras a...Naruto?!

**Naruto**: TEMARI!!!!!!

**Yamato**: Naruto!!!

**Naruto**:-que estaba a 20 mts de ahí- Que?!

**Yamato**: tu ve al Sur y al centro!

**Naruto**: si, como diga, capitan Yamato!!

**Yamato**: Bien, nos vemos aquí en cuanto la encuentren

**Sai:** Si!!-desaparece-

-----------------------------------

**Sakura:** Bueno, ahora en donde deje la navaja?

Se ve a Sakura, buscando en su mochila la navaja que siempre usaba en casos medicos, si veian mas a la izquiera se veia un escritorio, en el que habia un pergamino abierto con unas escrituras bastante extrañas, y exactamente en medio de las escrituras habia una pequeña píldora

**Sakura**: Aquí esta!!!, bien, creo que llego el momento...-acerco la navaja a la píldora, antes de partirla se detuvo-...es mejor que este segura...-se pone una pequeña mascara que tapaba su nariz y boca, y unos guantes- no vaya a ser que sea venenosa...

-------------------------------------

**Naruto**: Señor, ha visto a Sabaku no Temari?!

**Señor**: si, se ha ido hacia aquella dirección –señala la izquierda-

**Naruto**: Gracias!!

-----------------------------------

**Yamato**: Disculpe, Ha visto a Sabaku no temari?

**Vendedor**: Claro, hace poco vino comprar unas manzanas, pero se fue, no me fije en que dirección

**Yamato**: Gracias

------------------------------------

**Sai**: Esta aquí Sabaku no Temari??

**Chunnin**: lo siento, la señorita Sabaku no esta presente en la torre, hace momentos vino a visitar al Kazekage y se fue

**Sai**: no sabe en que dirección?

**Chunnin**: lo siento..no lo se

**Jounin**: Eh? Eres de los ninjas de Konoha?

**Sai:** Si

**Jounin:** Ven chico, que el Kazekage quiere ver a alguno de ustedes

**Sai**: si..."_Pense que Sakura ya lo habia visitado"_

------------------------------------------

**Naruto**: Disculpe Señorita...

**Señorita**: Waaa, no te acerques, pervertido!!!!!!

PUUFF 

--------------------------------------------

**Yamato**: Ha visto a Sabaku no Temari?

**Vendedora**: si, esta ahí –señala un puesto de Peras-

**Yamato:** Gracias-va en dirección a Temari-Temari-san!! La hemos buscado por todas partes!!

**Temari**: Eh? Paso algo?

**Yamato**: Esque usted le dio la habitación equivocada...

**Temari**: Ah...enserio?

**Yamato**: si...

**Temari**: Pense haberle dado la habitación correcta...

**Yamato**: Supuestamente quedaria enfrente de la habitación 201, pero estaba vacia

**Temari**: Ups...yo le di la 304 jeje

**Yamato:** Bueno, al menos me podrias decir en donde esta?

**Temari**: Claro, pero primero déjeme terminar las compras

**Yamato**: Claro

--------------------------------------

**Sakura**: Que extraño, no reconozco ninguno de los ingredientes que tiene la píldora...Ahhh, gaste Chakra...que desperdicio

Tocan la puerta 

**Sakura**: Eh? Quien sera?

**¿?**: Disculpe, Señorita Haruno?

**Sakura**: Si, un momento-abre la puerta-

**Empleada**: Temari-san me informo que usted estaba en esta habitación, asi que le he traido la cena

**Sakura**: Ah, muchas gracias, la habitación estaba equivocada?

**Empleada**: Si, Temari-san cometio un pequeño error, pero al suponer que usted ya habia desempacado decidimos no cambiarla de habitación

**Sakura**: Ah, esta bien

**Empleada:** que duerma bien, Sakura-San

**Sakura:** Si –cierra la puerta- que rico se ve!!!!!!

_**10 min después...**_

**Sakura**: creo que me dare una buena ducha y me ire a dormir

Tocan la puerta 

**¿?**: Servicio a la habitación!

**Sakura**: otra vez? Un momento!!-abre-

**Empleada**: lo siento, he olvidado dejarle las toallas

**Sakura:** Perdon por las molestias –le encaja un kunai en el pecho- pero no es necesario que me traiga mas de las que tengo

**Empleada**: Se-señorita...Ha-haruno

**Sakura:** A quien engañas?! Quiero que sepas que soy buena en los Genjutsu!!!!-Hace una posición de Manos- Kai!!!!

La imagen de la adorada empleada se fue distorsionando, hasta dejar ver a un ninja que tenia la cara tapada

**Ninja**: Joder, eres buena, ellos me dijieron que eras pesima...

**Sakura:** Ellos?!

**Ninja:** Si...uno...creo que uno se llamaba Uchiha

**Sakura**:..." _No puede...no puede ser Sasuke...el...el...que sucede?!"_ Uchiha Sasuke?!

**Ninja**: que? –se quitaba el kunai del pecho-

**Sakura**: -Lo agarra del cuello de la vestimenta que tenia y lo levanta, amenazándolo con el puño- ERA UCHIHA SASUKE?!!?!?!?!

**Ninja:** No lo se!!! Estaba demasiado atemorizado cuando mato a mis camaradas!!! No queria investigar sus nombres en ese momento!!!!!!!

**Sakura**: "_Debe ser el, debe ser el!!!_" Ellos estan aquí?!

**Ninja**: lo siento, pero prefiero morir a tus manos que a los de ellos

**Sakura**: Qu--¿!

_**Sintio un dolor horrible en el estomago, el muy bastardo ninja le habia encajado una pequeña katana, atravesándola**_

**Sakura**: Bastardo!!!!!

**Ninja**: Hasta nunca

_**El ninja Cayo, el kunai le habia dado milímetros al corazon, pero lamentablemente se movia mucho, provocando una pequeña herida mas profunda al corazon, provocándole la muerte**_

**Empleada**: Señorita Haruno?! Señorita Haruno, esta Bien?!

**Sakura**: Si, no se preocupe –un Chakra empieza a emanar de su mano- Yo me lo llevare

**EmpleadA**: no se preocupe, unos chunnins vienen en camino

**Sakura**: en serio, no es molestia...

Salio con el cuerpo fuera del hotel, ya no llovia tanto como antes, ahora solo caian unas cuantas gotas

**Sakura**: Ugh- se va a la parte trasera fuera del hotel, pone el cuerpo en el piso- Ahora curare mejor la herida- empieza a emanar de nuevo chakra verde- es difícil convencer a la empleada...-bajo la cabeza, cerro los ojos y empezo a curarse-

**¿? 3**: Gusto en verte de Nuevo..._Sakura_

Sakura abrio los ojos, aun con la cabeza baja, la voz se escuchaba lejos, pero clara 

**Sakura**: "_esa voz...Esa voz!!!!!"-_ levanto la cabeza poco a poco...se podia percibir algo en su cara...era...miedo?-

Sakura vio que arriba de una gigantesca piedra, estaba una persona que no veia desde hace tiempo

**Sakura:** S-Sa...Sa--s..

**¿? 3:** Si vas a decir mi nombre, dilo bien, sin tartamudear

**Sakura**:...Porq----¿!

EL habia aparecido enfrente de ella, estaban tan cerca, ella podia sentir su respiración, cosa que le parecia raro, pero, al estar tan cerca, no podia evitar paralizarse de miedo, el estaba demasiado cerca, se veian a los ojos directamente, ella estaba como hipnotizada

**¿? 3**: Me ibas a preguntar algo??

**Sakura**_: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

El grito...se escucho por TODAS partes 

----------------------------

**Yamato**: Ese grito!!!!

**Temari:** No es de...?!

-----------------------------

**Naruto**: ...Sakura-Chan!!!!!!!

--------------------------

**Sai**: "_SAKURA!!!!"___ lo siento Kazekage-sama tengo algo que hacer-sale corriendo-

_**Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta ,gimiendo, ella se le quedo viendo, con cara de sorprendida, ...El...la habia atravesado con una gran Katana, observo sus ojos, se reflejaba la sed de venganza que tenia...**_

**Sakura**:...t-tu...

Saco su Katana violentamente del estomago de ella, quien aun estaba de pie, paralizada, el, en un moviemiento mucho mas rapido, volvio a atravesarla, pero esta vez en el pecho...

**Sakura**: por...q-que??

Y el saco mas violentamente la espada, haciendo que Sakura, Cayeraa en el suelo de roca, con sangre en su boca, su vista cada vez se iba nublando...sus ojos perdían brillo

**¿? 3**: Venganza...

Fue lo ultimo que escucho y vio, ya que todo estaba negro, a pesar de que ella, tenia los ojos abiertos...

_**Continuara...**_

-----------------------------

Que tal Eh?? les ha gustado ??

Espero que si u-u

Bueno, la contestación de Reviews owo!!!

_**haliz**_: Siii!!! Seria interesante que se reencontrara verdad?! No te preocupes, algun dia sera xD

_**cibermandy91**_: si te mueres, yo te revivo, vale ?

_**ktita-aya**_: quien sabe, tal vez si , tal vez no, considerare la pareja SaixSaku xDD

_**Jesybert:**_ seh, estoy pensando ponerle toques de humor al fic, para que no sea tan serio y aburrido, quien sabe, espero que sai no me demande por mandarlo al hospital por los golpes xD

_**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**_: Wiiii, a mi tambien me gusta esa pareja w que geneal, con que ya conozes a los misteriosos no?? haber, dime quienes son o-ó!!!

_**katsura-chan Uchina**_: Si, Sakura es la protagonista, seguro tenia que ser algo asi xD

_**L.I.T**_: Si, la historia dara giros de 360 grados repentinamente, me encanta hacer eso xD

---------------------------------------

Quien sera la persona que Ataca a Sakura??

Sakura Vivira después de Esto??

Quien Sabe!!!

Pero de algo estoy segura...

Que en el prox cap empezaran a Salir Spoilers del Shippuden, al menos del manga, si alguien quiere la dirección en donde estan, tengo los capitulos On-line desde la pelea de Naruto vs Sasuke

Bueno, Queridisimos lectores, me largo, hasta el prox cap ;D

PD: Acepto Dudas, sugerencias, Quejas, Amenazas, Premios, Peluxes etc xD toodo en un lindo Review ;)


	8. Sin respiracion

_**Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta ,gimiendo, ella se le quedo viendo, con cara de sorprendida, ...El...la habia atravesado con una gran Katana, observo sus ojos, se reflejaba la sed de venganza que tenia...**_

_**Sakura**__:...t-tu..._

_**Saco su Katana violentamente del estomago de ella, quien aun estaba de pie, paralizada, el, en un moviemiento mucho mas rapido, volvio a atravesarla, pero esta vez en el pecho...**_

_**Sakura**__: por...q-que??_

_**Y el saco mas violentamente la espada, haciendo que Sakura, Cayeraa en el suelo de roca, con sangre en su boca, su vista cada vez se iba nublando...sus ojos perdían brillo**_

_**¿? 3**__: Venganza..._

_**Fue lo ultimo que escucho y vio, ya que todo estaba negro, a pesar de que ella, tenia los ojos abiertos...**_

--------------------------------------

**¿? 3:** Hasta nunca..._Haruno Sakura_

**Sakura:**Ah!!!!-se levanto de repente- Pero qu--¿!-Voltea por todas partes- Solo...solo ha sido un sueño???

_**Sakura se levanta lentamente de donde estaba, ve el escritorio, aun seguia la píldora arriba del pergamino, voltea a ver mas abajo y esta la bandeja en donde le habian traido la comida..**_

**Sakura**: pero...como pude haberme quedado dormida??

--------------------------------------

**Gaara**: Bien, Sakura ha venido ha informarme todo, ya se encontraron?

**Sai**: Si, Kazekage-sama, la encontramos con Temari-san

**Gaara**: Bien, me imagino que te ha dicho todas sus sospechas...

**Sai:** Sospechas??

**Gaara**: Sakura no hablo acerca de eso??

**Sai**: No..."_Ha dicho Sakura a secas...porque le tiene tanta confianza??"_

**Gaara**: Ella habia venido, después de derrotar a los de la frontera...y me ha informado que tiene sospechas de que no son ellos los que atacan

**Sai**: Como??

**Gaara**: Ellos eran Gennins y Chunnins, demasiado debiles para los ninjas que vigilaban...

**Sai:** Entiendo...

**Gaara**: Que piensas tu?

**Sai**: "_Hm, ahora me habla de Tu_" Pienso que Sakura tiene razon, además, ella es la mas inteligente del Equipo Kakashi

**Gaara:** Si, Tsunade-sama me ha informado que ella es de una de las ninjas de Konoha en las que se puede confiar

**Sai**: Si...

-----------------------------

**Yamato:** Temari-San...ya termino??

**Temari**: Si!!! Ahora tenemos que ir a la casa a dejar las compras

**Yamato:** De acuerdo...-Hace una posición de manos- Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!!!-Aparecen 2 personas idénticas a el- Busquen a Naruto y a Sai, cuando los encuentren diríjanse al centro de la cuidad-Ve como las replicas asienten y desaparecen-

----------------------------

**Naruto**: Que rico el ramen de aquí, dattebayo!!!

**¿?** :Naruto??

**Naruto**: Ehh??? Neji que haces aquí??

**Neji**: Nuestro equipo esta en una misión

**Naruto**: Aquí en la Arena??

**Neji**: No, es mas al norte, En los limites del Pais del Viento

**Naruto:** y porque estan aquí??

**Neji**: Tsunade-sama nos recomendo darle la vuelta a la villa, por los problemas que ocurren en la frontera

**Naruto**: Ajá...

**¿?**: Y ya conoces a Lee y a Gai-sensei, quisieron venir para acá

**Naruto**: Tenten!!!

**Tenten**: Hola!

**Naruto**: Pero, si "atraviesan" la aldea, que hacen aquí?

**Tenten**: Hemos venido por comida y algo de beber..

**Neji**: Con lo que tenemos no nos bastara para el camino

**Tenten**: Y tu que haces??

**Naruto**: Buscando a Temari!!!

**Tenten**: Temari??

**Neji**: Y supones tu que la vas a encontrar comiendo ramen??

**Naruto**:...

**Tenten**:...

**Neji**:...

**Naruto**: Es verdad!!! No sabemos en que habitación esta Sakura-Chan!!!!

**Tenten/neji:** Eh?

**Naruto:** Me tengo que ir, Adios!!!!

**Tenten**: espera Naruto!!!!

Demasiado Tarde, Naruto ya se habia ido 

**Neji**:...Vamonos Tenten

**Tenten**: Si!

**Viejo**: Esperen!!

**Tenten**: Eh?

**Viejo**: Quien pagara eso??-señala 10 platos de ramen vacio-

**Tenten**:...NARUTO ESTA NOS LA PAGAS!!

-------------------------------------

**Sakura**: Últimamente...estoy teniendo demasiados sueños..."_Sera una señal??"_ –se levanta y revisa algo en su mochila- Porque _**EL**_ aparece en mis sueños???

Tocan la puerta 

**Sakura**: Un momento!!...Quien es?

**¿?**: Servicio a la habitación!

**Sakura**:...

Un escalofrio invadio todo su cuerpo 

**Sakura**: "_Vamos sakura, que no te afecte!"_

**Servicio**: He venido a dejarle unas toallas!!

_**Otro escalofrio le invadio la espalda, ella odiaba cuando sucedian ese tipo de cosas...cuando vives tu sueño**_

**Sakura**: "_Ugh, odio el Deja vu_" ya..voy-agarra un kunai y lo esconde detrás de su espalda, acto seguido abre la puerta-

**Servicio:** He venido a traerle las toallas, olvide traérselas junto con la cena

**Sakura**:...Kai!!!!

_**Y todo se empezo a distorsionar...justamente igual que el sueño...**_

---------------------------------------

**Naruto**: Temari!!!!!!TEMARI!!!!!

**Yamato**: Naruto! Sígueme por favor...

**Naruto**: Eh??! Capitan Yamato!! Que haces aquí?!

**Yamato**: Sigueme...

**Naruto:** Uhm, de acuerdo-lo sigue-

-----------------------------------------

**Gaara**: Ademas...Tsunade-sama me ha informado que falta poco para que la sobrepase...

**Sai**:...Si...Sakura esta especializada en los Genjutsus, se está entrenando en el Taijutsu, Ella es la 3° mejor ninja medico que existe y Tiene un excelente control de Chakra

**Gaara**: Si, definitivamente falta poco para que la sobrepase...

**Sai**: Si, Kazekage-sama _"Porque tanta confianza a Sakura..?!"_

**Gaara**: Bien, te puedes retirar

**Sai:** Gracias...Kazekage-_sama_

**Gaara**:..."_Ese tipo...me da mala espina..."_

_----------------------------------------_

_**Lo vio...era el mismo ninja...**_

**Ninja**: Joder, eres buena, ellos me dijeron que eras pésima...

**Sakura**: Ugh!!!! –inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos, el ninja habia dicho prácticamente lo mismo-

**Ninja**: Eres linda...lastima que tenga que eliminarte!!!

El ninja dio un pequeño salto, hacia la dirección en donde estaba ella, pero en un intento desesperado de salir de alli, Sakura se hizo para atrás, apoyó sus manos en el suelo y con las piernas, estrello al ninja del otro lado de la pared, no esperó a que el ninja se levantara...salio huyendo hacia la recepción

**Sakura**: "_No...no dejare que me atrapen!!!"_

_**Sakura corrio desesperadamente hacia la recepción, cuando un kunai le paso muy cerca del brazo, logrando hacer un pequeño rasguño**_

**Ninja**: Heh, eres una debil ratoncilla escurridiza...

Sakura paro en seco 

**Sakura**: _"Debil...Debil...Debil...Debil!!"_

**Ninja**: No se como puedes ser una de las mejores Kunoichis del Pais del Fuego

**Sakura:** _"Sasuke-kun...yo..yo...no soy Debil"_

Sakura se volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba el ninja 

**Ninja**: Heh, que esperas para atacar eh?!

**Sakura**: No soy debil!!!!!!!!!!-le avienta un Kunai que logra esquivar-

**Ninja**: Heh!! Soy demasiado rapido para t---¡!!-Un kunai se le incrusta en el hombro-pero co-como?!

**Sakura**: Es un secreto...

**Empleada:** Kyaaa!! Señorita Haruno!! Esta usted bien?!

**Sakura**: No se preocupe, encárguese de que los clientes no se acerq-----

**Ninja**: Nunca te deberias de descuidar asi...niña

**Sakura**: Maldi-maldito!!!-Se saca el kunai del costado-

**Ninja**: Tu sangre es hermosa...

**Sakura:** Callate!!!!-Le da tremendo puñetazo que lo manda fuera de la posada

**Empleada:** Señorita Haruno! Le he llamado a los ninjas de vigilancia de aquí cerca, no tardan en venir, resista!!

**Sakura**: No se preocupe, esta inconsciente

**Empleada**: Pero usted...

**Sakura**: Soy medico Ninja una herida como esta no es nada para mi

**Empleada**: Ahh, entiendo

**Sakura**: Perdon por los destrozos que he ocasionado...

**Empleada**: No, no es problema

En eso llegan 3 Chunnins 

**Chunnin 1**: Esta inconsciente, y herido

**Chunnin 2**: es usted Haruno Sakura?

**Sakura**: Si, soy yo

**Chunnin 2**: Bien...

**Chunnin 3**: Me lo llevare a la Torre, para que lo interroguen

**Chunnin 1**: Ire a investigar si ahí mas ninjas por aquí

**Sakura**: Bien, los dejo, tengo que ir a curarme

**Chunnin 2**:...-Se le queda observando-

**Sakura**: Amm...algun problema señor??

**Chunnin 2**: No, no hay problema ya me retiro y...No mueras

_**Sakura se habia quedado en shock...a que se referia con eso?!**_

----------------------------------

**Yamato**: Sai, ven conmigo

**Sai**:...Eres un bunshin, verdad?

**Yamato**: Si, por favor, sigueme

**Sai**: Ya han encontrado a Sabaku no Temari??

**Yamato**: Si, en este momento esta en su hogar

**Sai**: Entiendo...

-----------------------------------

_**Sakura se habia ido a su habitación, ya se habia curado la herida...**_

**Sakura**: No voy a dejarme vencer...-Decia mientras guardaba todas sus cosas- Veamos, Kunais, Shurikens, bombas de gas, de veneno, píldoras del soldado, vendas, medicinas, pergaminos, sellos explosivos...-Observa el frasco con las píldoras que le habia dado la chica- No llevare esto...es demasiado riesgo...-Se ponia un doble Porta-kunais en la pierna, su clásica bolsa que siempre llevaba a lo largo de toda la espalda baja, en cada bota escondio un kunai, y se puso una especie de porta kunai en la otra pierna, solo que esta, era mucho mas grande- Ahora si...estoy lista para enfrentarte...

En eso se va a la recepción 

**Sakura:** Disculpe...

**Empleada**: Si, que se le ofrece, Señorita Haruno?

**Sakura**: Saldre a por unos asuntos pendientes, por favor si vienen los ninjas de mi aldea podria decirle que estoy en las fronteras??

**Empleada**: Claro, Señorita Haruno

**Sakura**: Gracias –Sale de la posada- "_Yo no soy debil, ni mucho menos cobarde, yo...te voy a enfrentar"_-Salta hacia el tejado de una casa- Te llevare a donde perteneces!!!!

--------------------------------------

**Naruto**: a Donde me llevas, Dattebayo?!

**Yamato**: Con el original

**Naruto**: Eh??...EH?! quieres decir que eres una copia?!

**Yamato:** Si, El original esta con Temari-san

**Naruto:** Con Temari??

**Yamato**: Si...

----------------------------------------

**Sai:** Capitan Yamato!

**Yamato**: Sai! –El bunshin desaparece- sabes donde esta Naruto?

**Sai**:no...

**Yamato:** Tsk! Tenemos que ir a por sakura

**Temari**: Vamos, no creo que le pase algo, esta en una posada

**Yamato**: Pero y si sale?

**Temari**: No tienen intercomunicadores??

**Sai:**...Si, pero yo tengo el de ella –Saca un intercomunicador-

**Temari**:...?

**Yamato**: Y porque lo tienes tu?

**Sai:** porque cuando nos curó, se le cayo

**Temari:**...???

--------------------------------------

Se ve a una figura saltando de techo en techo 

**Sakura**_:"Te puedo sentir, estas mas adelante, preparate para lo que viene!!"_

--------------------------------------

---------En Konoha-----------

**Shizune**: Tsunade-sama, le sucede algo??

**Tsunade**:...Shizune...?

**Shizune**: si, Tsunade sama??

**Tsunade:** Mira...-le entrega un papel, y el periodico-

**Shizune**:...!! No puede ser!!!

**Tsunade**:...Algo esta muy mal...

Se escucha una explosion 

**Tsunade**: Que fue eso?!?!-Alguien entra-

**¿?**:Tsunade-sama!!! La puerta del sur ha sido atacada!!!

**Tsunade**: Que?!

**Shizune**: Kurenai-san, Ahí heridos?!

**Kurenai:** Si!

**Tsunade**: Shizune, rapido, busca a los anbus disponibles!!

**Shizune:** Si!!-sale corriendo de la habitación dejando el papel y el periodico tirado en el piso-

_**Y si ves de cerca...el papel, era un boleto ganador, del premio mayor de la lotería...**_

-----------------------------------

**Sakura**:...-Para en seco- _"Ahí esta..."_

**¿? 3**: Te tardaste...

**Sakura**:...

**¿? 3**: Vamos, no me mandes esas miradas dan determinadas

**Sakura**:...-Observa a las 2 personas que estan cerca de el- Que haces aquí??

**¿? 3**: Venganza...-Saca una espada-

**Sakura**: En serio? –Saca un kunai-

**¿? 3**: heh, cres que con solo un kunai me venceras??

**Sakura**: Callate!!-se abalanza sobre el-

**¿? 3**: Demasiado lenta...

**Sakura**: Demasiado confiado!!

**¿? 3**: Como?!-_ve su brazo y ve que tiene una herida profunda_- Oh...entiendo

**Sakura**:...

**¿? 3**: Tu...eres chakra de Viento??, que interesante...

**Sakura**: no me subestimes...

**¿? 3:** no te subestimo, sabes? Todos los que han tenido Chakra de viento son personas especiales...

**Sakura:** Callate!!!!

**¿? 3**:Alargar tu Kunai con Chakra no funcionara de nada!!!

**Sakura**: Ya veremos!!!!-Lanza el kunai con chakra- Kunai bunshin no Jutsu!!!-Aparecen varios kunais-

**¿? 3**: -Golpea a cada uno con la katana- Heh

**Sakura**: Imposible...

**¿? 3**: Descuidada...

**Sakura**:...! "_Ha aparecido atrás_!!" –Se voltea-

**¿? 3**:...

**Sakura**: Pero qu----"_No me puedo mover_"

**¿? 3**: Sabes? Pienso disfrutar mi venganza al máximo...-Posa la punta de la Katana en el Cuello de Sakura-

**Sakura**: Entonces matame de una buena vez

**¿? 3**: Que no escuchaste??

**Sakura**:...?

**¿? 3**: Disfrutare-al-maximo

**Sakura**_: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

El grito...se escucho por TODAS partes 

----------------------------

**Yamato**: Ese grito!!!!

**Temari:** No es de...?!

-----------------------------

**Naruto**: ...Sakura-Chan!!!!!!!

-------------------------------

_**Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta ,gimiendo, ella se le quedo viendo, con cara de sorprendida, ...El...la habia atravesado con la, observo sus ojos, se reflejaba la sed de venganza que tenia...**_

**Sakura**:...Ugh!!..."_Maldición! si me vuelve atacar...morire!...debo...moverme!!"_

_**Saco su Katana violentamente del estomago de ella, quien trataba de irse,adolorida, el, en un moviemiento mucho mas rapido, volvio a atravesarla, pero esta vez en el pecho...**_

**Sakura**: Tu..no deberias estar aquí...

_**Y el saco mas violentamente la espada, haciendo que Sakura, Cayeraa en el suelo, con sangre en su boca**_

**¿? 3**: Pues aquí estoy...

_**Después, la agarro violentamente del cabello, levantándola, para después azotarla con una pared de roca**_

**¿? 3:** Te duele??

**Sakura**: N-no!!

Le haze una herida profunda en el costado 

**¿? 3**: Y ahora?

**Sakura**: N..o!

**¿? 3**: Bueno, creo que te tendre que matarte, no quiero perder tiempo

Y en eso, le volvio a encajar la katana en el pecho 

**¿?3**: ...

**Sakura**: no...me dejare vencer...

_**Sakura estaba en el suelo, recargada en la pared, sobre un gran charco de sangre que crecia cada vez mas, sus ojos, perdían brillo, mientras se dilataban**_

**¿? 3**: Esa ni yo me la creo...

**Sakura** t-te odio... S...Ss-a...sori..

_**Y después, soltó el ultimo suspiro...**_


	9. No me dare por vencida!

Y en eso, le volvio a encajar la katana en el pecho

**¿?3**: ...

**Sakura**: no...me dejare vencer...

_**Sakura estaba en el suelo, recargada en la pared, sobre un gran charco de sangre que crecia cada vez mas, sus ojos, perdían brillo, mientras se dilataban**_

**¿? 3**: Esa ni yo me la creo...

**Sakura** t-te odio... S...Ss-a...sori..

_**Y después, soltó el ultimo suspiro...**_

_**---------------------------------**_

**Sasori**:...fue algo facil

**Kisame**: Heh! Esto es perdida de tiempo

**Itachi:...**

**Sasori**:...-se le quead viendo a Sakura- asi que...sin Chiyobaa-sama eres nada

**Itachi:** Vamonos...

**Sasori**: si...

**Sakura**_:..."No puedo respirar...mi corazon dejo de latir...porque estoy con vida??" "__**Acaso quieres morir??**__" "no se..." " __**Desde cuando te rindes tan facil??**__" "no pude..." "__**Aun puedes...todavía tienes la oportunidad**__" "pero..." "__**Maldición!! Solo intentalo Sakura!!!"**__ "Es el camino del ninja...verdad??" "__**Si...o es todo..o no es nada**__"_

Cerro sus ojos, que yacian abiertos, abrio un poco la boca, tratando de respirar, fruncio el ceño, y se concentro

**Itachi**:...Aun esta viva...-se voltea a verla-

**Sasori:** ...!!!! "Imposible!! El Veneno que use ahora es mas mortal que el otro!!"

**Sakura**: no...-se levanta con dificultad-

**Sasori**: que??

**Sakura**: Te...d-dije que...no me d-dejare v-vencer!!

**Sasori**: Heh, y pensar que el veneno que fue echo especialmente para ti, no te hizo efecto

**Sakura**:...

**Sasori**: pero aun tengo mis metodos...

-------------------------------------------

**Naruto**: Sakura-Chan?!! En donde Rayos Estas?!?!

**Yamato**:...-ve un pajaro volando en circulos arriba de ellos, y después se va al sur-oeste- Naruto, sigueme!

**Naruto**: es sakura-chan?!

**Yamato**: es probable que si

-------------------------------------------

**¿?**: Protegan las puertas, manden los civiles a los refugios, reunan a sus equipos, es momento de luchar!!

**¿?**: Si Tsunade-sama!!

**Tsunade**: Dispérsense!!!-ve como los Anbus desaparecen- Esto va mal...

**Shizune**: Tsunade-sama!!

**Tsunade:** que sucede?

**Shizune**: El barrio Uchiha!!! Ha...ha!! Desaparecido!!!

**Tsunade:** QUE?!

**Shizune**: no esta!!

**Tsunade:** es imposible, El barrio Uchiha es una de las 3 construcciones mas grandes de Konoha!!

**Shizune**: mire por usted misma!!

_**Tsunade corre hacia la ventana, y sus ojos se desorbitan, en Konoha, se ve un terreno, donde habia pura tierra**_

**Tsunade**:...imposible...

_**Se escucha otra explosion**_

**¿?:** Tsunade-sama!!

**Tsunade**: Kakashi, investigaste??

**Kakashi:** si Tsunade-sama, al parecer, los que estan atacando son 2 Akatsukis

**Tsunade**: Akatsukis??!!

**Kakashi**: Si...uno fue identificado como Deidara, el otro no se ha visto, pero por los daños, se pueden deducir que son 2

**Tsunade**: Vienen por el Kyuubi...

**Shizune**: Tsunade-sama!! Tengo un plan!!

**Tsunade**: Bien Shizune, habla

**Shizune**: que tal si...

--------------------------------------

**Sai:...**

**Yamato**: Mierda!! No llegaremos!!

**Sai**: no se preocupe, Capitan Yamato, Confio en Sakura

**Yamato**: A mi tambien me gustaria confiar sai...

---------------------------------------

**Sakura:** yo tambien tengo mis metodos...sabes? tengo ventaja...

**Sasori:** de que hablas??

**Sakura:** no soy estupida, crees que no me daria cuenta que tu ya no eres una marioneta?

**Sasori**:...como lo supiste?

**Sakura**: Por un ataque que te hice...

Flash Back

_**Sasori**__: Demasiado lenta..._

_**Sakura**__: Demasiado confiado!!_

_**Sasori**__: Como?!-ve su brazo y ve que tiene una herida profunda- Oh...entiendo_

_**Sakura**_

_**Sasori**__: Tu...eres chakra de Viento??, que interesante..._

_**Sakura**__: no me subestimes..._

Fin Flash Back

**Sasori:** Um...es verdad...un pequeño descuido mio..

**Sakura**: Pero no entiendo como...

**Sasori**: como sigo vivo?? Haha, pues, no me mataron del todo

**Sakura**: como?! 2 Katanas te atravesaron el corazon, deviste morir!!

**Sasori:** pero no due asi, las Katanas no me dañaron mucho, me paralize, pero no habia muerto

**Sakura**:...

**Sasori:** mi cuerpo estaba separado en 2...

**Sakura**: el corazon y lo que sobra...

**Sasori**: asi es...verás, una ex-subordinada era una excelente ninja medico, no tanto como tu, pero era la mejor que tenia, milagrosamente, ella me encontro, y devolvió mi corazon a mi cuerpo...

**Sakura:** pero...pero..yo...

**Sasori:** Hehehe, ahora titubearas?? Solo porque no me mataste?! Lastima que Chiyoba-sama este retirada, ya no te podra ayudarte

**Sakura:** Chiyoba-sama no esta retirada...

**Sasori**: Como? Aun sigue trabajando? Ja! Se esta jodiendo la vida

**Sakura**: Chiyoba-sama está...muerta

**Sasori**:...!!! M-muerta?...

**Sakura:** Si...

**Sasori**: Heh, como murio? La mataron? Se suicido?? o...

**Sakura:** Hizo la técnica prohibida...

**Sasori:** aah...con que eso...y dime...a quien salvo?

**Sakura:** Sabaku no Gaara...

**Sasori**: asi que salvo al Kazekage no?...que estupida..

Y de repente Sasori salio volando, para luego estamparse en una pared de roca 

**Sakura**: Nunca te atrevas a hablar asi de Chiyoba-sama

**Sasori:** hehe –se levanta de la ahora deformada pared de piedra, se limpia la sangre de la boca y la ve fijamente- al parecer, aun posees esa fuerza mounstrosa...Y te haces llamar Chica

**Sakura**: No creas que soy como antes, ahora soy mas fuerte!!

**Sasori:** Si, lo veo, después de haberte echo mas de 4 heridas letales, aun sigues con vida...

**Sakura**:...

**Sasori**: Eres interesante...eres indestructible o que?

**Sakura:** no...

**Sasori**: Eso es bueno...porque te voy a matar

**Itachi:** Que tonto...

**Kisame**: no se dio cuenta...dime Itachi...le ayudamos??

**Itachi**:...no

-------------------------------

Perdon por acerlo tan cortito, pero ya saben si no hay Reviews no hay capitulo, no lo digo para que me halaben ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero saber si lo estan leyendo, porque me desanima que no me dejen Reviews, y se me va la inspiracion u.u


	10. Nota de la Autora

Weeno, lamento comentarles que este no es el capitulo 8(, tengo problemas con la PC, no quiere subir los capitulos, ademas, me ha borrado los 2 que seguian T---T, y cuando los trate de volver a hacer, el word no los queria guardar, ni el block de notas, ni nada, este mensaje esta siendo "Transmitido" por una amiga mia, asi que, mientras vuelva a hacer los capitulos en un cyber (y mientras mande mi PC a arreglar) les dejare los capitulos del manga o, recuerden, los tengo desde la pelea de Naruto vs Sasuke hasta la pelea de Sasuke vs Deidara (que es el que salio esta semana)

Los Capitulos NO se descargan, se ven en linea, y si los quieres guardar, pss les pones guardar y ya 8D

**Naruto 234 – 282 + Extras**:

http // picasaweb . google . com / mangasdenaruto1

**283 – 334** (Nota: El 308 **SI** esta, solo búsquenlo bien)

http // picasaweb . google . com / mangasdenaruto

**335 – 355**:

http // picasaweb . google . com / alexis.reyes

**347 – 358** (Nota: si, aki hay repetidos, solo saltenselos)

http // picasaweb . google . com / orochima

Bueeno, espero que les sirva, solo un comentario

1 capitulo sale cada semana, el dia jueves, generalmente. Y se colocan en la ultima cuenta (orochima) si tienen alguna duda me dicen 8)

Bueno, me despido y perdon por las molestias de no poder poner Continuación

PD: Waaa Ayer hize cosplay de Itachi -----!!!!!


End file.
